Or Was It Meant To Be?
by Case Number 241
Summary: Ryou's just been raped; Dustin's just been reminded of his ex. So then were they meant to be in the same room at the same time? Or was it just a one night stand?


I wrote this on a complete impulse don't ask what happened before hand. I'm working on a 2nd chapter that explains it. Also just a warning: this is a yoai fic. So, if you don't like that stuff then don't continue. Besides that read as many times as you wish!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou. (as much as I would like to) But Dustin is mine. MINE! ALL MINE!  
  
"Dusty?" Ryou whispered, breaking the tongue-tying moan of yet another kiss. "Dusty? I'm afraid," he ran his pale fingers through the man's short, raven hair, seeking comfort.  
"Do you want me to stop?" he breathed from above Ryou's small, frail body.  
"Quite honestly," he pulled Dustin's mouth to his "no," he groaned, shaking his head. The kiss lasted ten minutes before the white-haired boy pulled away. His ashen face seemed so intoxicated by the kiss. He smiled dreamily at Dustin and he smiled back, also drunken by what was happening. But what was happening?  
Only half an hour ago, both were upset about one thing or another. Ryou, because he had been raped and hadn't left the house in days. Also because he'd had a rough week, considering that he cut himself. And Dustin, because he was remembering his old girlfriend he left back in New York.  
Did that matter now? No. Now, they were lost in each other's arms. Dustin fell into Ryou. And, suddenly, the bloodstained boy was on top of the wounded man. Kissing his stomach, while nudging his lover's shirt off with the tip of his nose. When he reached Dustin's lips, he pecked them lightly. Leaving some desire for more. Dustin pulled his gray tank off and threw it into the corner of the room. Exposing his muscular, coke-colored chest. His cherry red lips rushed at Ryou's rose pink own. Dustin's tongue ran along Ryou's teeth.  
He let Dustin enter another time. Their tongues touched lightly once. Then Dustin swirled around Ryou. Tickling. Dancing. Teasing. Ryou finally caught him, pressing his tongue under his. Dustin tried to get away, but eventually gave in and let his companion a try at the dance. Ryou smiled and began to move in ways even he hadn't imagined. And then they both danced. Around each other. Spinning. Drugged by something neither could place.  
Ryou's navy-blue turtle neck melted away somewhere in the midst of this. As did Dustin's black, baggy jeans. That's when they stopped kissing.  
Dustin under Ryou. Both looked unafraid. Dustin reached out and played with the snowy hair that framed the boy's beautiful face. Ryou grasped his hand and pressed it to his pale cheek. Dustin brushed his finger across Ryou's lips. Then his hands trailed down the sides of the bishonen's neck, down his back and tucked under his waistline. Resting there. But only for a few moments. His fingers traveled along Ryou's waist, tickling him slightly, until they reached the button of the jeans. Dustin's fingers undid the pants. And then Ryou stood, his jeans falling gently around his ankles. Dustin's pulled himself up, standing a little above Ryou's chocolate-eyed gaze. He placed a whispering kiss on Ryou's lips. But this time both couldn't stop the feeling that was pulsing through them.  
Without a word, but the one sent telepathically, Dustin moved his moved his mouth to Ryou's cheek, down his neck, onto his bleached chest. As Dustin moved, Ryou's head tossed itself backward in pleasure.  
Dustin looked up into his lover's face. His emerald eyes searched Ryou's chocolate ones. His hand brushed the back of Ryou's calf. Ryou lightly tousled the ends of Dustin's hair. Then Dustin stood again, and Ryou suddenly took charge. 'It's my turn!' he thought at Dustin, now completely secure.  
Dustin fell onto the bed, face down. 'I love it when you play rough,' Dustin thought jokingly.  
But in one flash of light all thought, word, or sense blurred, blended, and became pointless.  
Dustin exploded with pleasure. His heart was racing and his skin shuddered as Ryou kissed his shoulder blades, and the back of his neck. Ryou brushed his lips through Dustin's inky hair. Both moaned quietly. Dustin screamed silently with pain.  
Two bodies became one. Everything made sense and then didn't all at the same time. Angel and demon. Black and white. Light and dark. Strong and weak. Innocence and crime. Both became one equal force. They moved as one. Danced as one. Knowing each other's moves seconds before hand. Like flame and water. Fearing each other, yet feeding off the other's wants.  
Weariness grew inside of them, and the white-haired boy rolled off the dark-skinned man. He sighed, and slid to the floor in a pile of limbs. Dustin crawled off other side. He stretched himself to grab his jeans, and yanked them on. When he, eventually, succeeded, he placed his arms on top of the bed and pulled his upper body above it. "Well?" he asked in a rasp.  
"Well?" Ryou repeated without turning around.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
They sat back to back on the floor. Both of them had their knees bent and sat in silence, kind of fidgety about it.  
"I'm cold," Dustin finally commented to no one in particular.  
"That might have something to do with the fact that you have no shirt on," Ryou returned, laughing slightly.  
"True that. But I'm still cold," he rested the back of his head on Ryou's shoulder.  
"Well," he reached for Dustin's tank. "Do you want this?"  
"No.no, that's ok," he waved his hand a little. Then, suddenly, went serious. "What did we just do?"  
"I don't know, but the question still remains," Ryou's voice was soft.  
"Hmm?" What's that?" he tilted his head to the side.  
"What's it like to be in love and do.that?"  
Dustin lifted his head off Ryou's shoulders, "What? Are you saying you didn't feel anything?"  
"No, I felt something. Just not what I expected exactly."  
"What do you mean 'what I excepted?'"  
"Just.I don't know. I guess I was just waiting for something to happen. But all I felt was lust."  
"What were you waiting to happen?" he asked, knowing the answers.  
"Love, I guess.I don't know. Stop asking me such hard questions," Ryou yelled quietly.  
"Ok, ok," Dustin laughed at the boy's reaction "but one last question," he smiled.  
Ryou sighed, "Ok."  
The whine that emitted from Dustin's mouth was weak and unlike him. Ryou turned slightly at the sound, but said nothing. Dustin finally spoke, all happiness gone from, "Could it have been anybody or was it meant to be?"  
"I'm not sure but." he turned and back-hugged the green-eyed man "it was definitely you," Ryou massaged his lover's biceps.  
Dustin half-smiled, "We can't tell anyone."  
"About what?" he breathed in Dustin's ear. The man laughed a little.  
"What about Bakura?" he became worried.  
"Yami? He'll never know."  
"How? Don't you have."  
"The soul link? Nah, we're fine. I'll keep it a secret. You ever seen 'Dreamcatcher?'"  
Dustin thought for a quarter of a second. "Oh, I get it. like the special room Jonesy had for Dudist."  
"Yeah, like that."  
"Jonesy, what are you up to?" he quoted in a British accent. Ryou giggled. "What?"  
"That was cute," he smiled.  
"Thank you," he bobbed his head as though he were bowing.  
"You're very comforting about this, you know that?"  
"Me? Comforting? Ha! That's a joke."  
"No, really," he kissed Dustin's cheek. "I know I can trust you."  
"Thanks," he let himself melt into Ryou's body like warm butter. The two cuddled for a bit without words, until Ryou spoke.  
"What about your sister?"  
"Don't worry about Kay-Kay. We're really close, but we'll be alright."  
"Dustin!" a teen's voice rang down the hall. "Speak of the devil," Ryou commented, and Dustin surpressed a laugh.  
"Dusty?!" the voice came again.  
"What is it, Kay-Kay?!" Dustin called back.  
"Autumn wants to go home. I'm talking with Marity. Would you mind driving her home?"  
"No," Dustin yelled the answer "do you want me to take Summer too?"  
"No, she's fine," Kachine said. He could hear the smile in her voice.  
"I'll be out in a minute," he called.  
"Thanks!" and then retreating footsteps.  
"I guess you better go," Ryou muttered, releasing him, and handed him his shirt.  
"Yeah, I guess I better," he slipped the shirt over his head and stood up. "I'll see you later, k?" He kissed Ryou gently on the lips. Letting his tasting linger.  
Ryou, watched him leave. Autumn looked so happy to see her as she danced around his feet. Ryou smiled to himself. So what is it, if it isn't love? They barely knew each other, but for some reason he felt more free around him. It was too much for him to comprehend right now. Besides they'd probably talk it tomorrow.  
As Autumn pulled Dustin out the door, he flashed a white- toothed smiled down the hall. Ryou cricked a smile back. And Dustin disappeared through the door, Autumn on his slender hip. "Yeah, see you," Ryou whispered, and then shut quietly. And slid down the wall in a heap of question with no answers. 


End file.
